The Emporer's Wives
by shinobug
Summary: Phoenix turns bad :/ More info inside... P.S. there is rape
1. OC Info

Vu Irene Lin Du

Short bleached white hair with yellow sideburn tails

Grey eyes

Fair skin

24

120lbs

June 10th, 2001

She is shy, is best friends with Trucy, and has two identical sisters. She was adopted by Kahli Mahi-Du, a Chinese woman who wanted a child.

Adia Jade Monroe

Auburn hair dyed Amber

Long hair

Grey eyes

Fair skin

24

120lbs

June 10th, 2001

Miles Edgeworth's assistant and lover. Her parents couldn't afford to have triplets and gave the other two up for adoption.

Deja Rhian Verity

Medium length orange dyed hair

Grey eyes

24

120lbs

June 10th, 2001

A coroner who was the main suspect of her boyfriend's death. The prosecutor in her case flirted with her and the two somehow became lovers.

Skubi

4 years old

Alaskan Malamute

Vu's best friend before Trucy. He is her guardian and is almost always seen with her


	2. Chapter 1

Though he practiced almost everyday, Phoenix still wasn't good at playing the piano. He sat before it, his coat tossed aside and his hand getting about ready to toss the hat as well, "I wish that air conditioner wasn't broken..." he sighed, his chest tight from the summer heat. Phoenix stood to open the window more than it was, "Man... today must be the record..."

At the sound of a potential client walking in, Phoenix turned with a smile, "Welcome to Wright's Anything Agency! Oh! Why, hello Vivian!" He held his hands on his hips and smirked at her, "What can I do for you?"

Vu blush slightly and looked to the side when he called her by her pen-name, "Oh, Phoenix... I've told you that you could call me Vu..." he laughed, quite intrigued by her embarrassment, "But I enjoy calling you Vivian, Vivian..."

Pushing that aside, Vu looked back to him, "Is Trucy here?" He shook his head, "'fraid not... She's out on a mission with Apollo... They'll be gone for a while since they left around twenty minutes ago..."

She sighed, "Oh... okay... Hey! Were you playing the piano?" Nick nodded, "Why yes... I haven't used it in forever and decided to play it today... Not doing so well-like always..." Vu stepped over to the piano, "May I?" Phoenix nodded, "of course!"

Sitting down on the stool, Vu rested her fingers against the ivory and pressed down gently. The pads of her fingertips danced across the keys, the piano singing a sonata fit for a moonlit night.

Phoenix sat down beside her and whispered into her ear, "Talented as ever, Vivian..." she stopped playing, shocked at his sudden closeness, "Phoenix?" her right hand rested on her chest and fiddled with her necklace. He shushed her, "It's alright... Don't be afraid..."

* * *

Apollo walked around the scene, ignoring Trucy's silly commentary as much as he could, "Well, I think we might've hit a snag... I can't find anything else..." He brushed back his antennae and turned to Trucy, "Do you?" She too shrugged, "Nothing! Maybe this is a wild goose chase!" Apollo glared, "A joke? Who would do that?"

Trucy shrugged again, "Some punk I guess... Think we should head back and talk to Daddy?" Apollo nodded, "Yeah, he might know something..." And then the two headed back to the Agency.

* * *

He caressed her cheek bones with his calloused thumbs as he kissed her softly. His tongue ran across her innocent lips and asked for entrance. To enter, Phoenix had to bite Vu's bottom lip and take advantage of a gasp. Their tongues fought, Vu attempting to remove Phoenix's while his fought for dominance.

She tried to push away, but he was much stronger than she. His hands glided down to her biceps and held her in place as he raped her mouth. Vu was beginning to feel dizzy from lack of air, but thankfully, Phoenix too had to breathe... So when pulled away to breathe, Vu pleaded with him, "Wh-what are you doing?! St-stop this, let go of me!" All he did was smirk.

Phoenix decided that he wanted a change of scenery... He chose his bedroom. Vu had attempted to run, but he kept a good hold of her. With his door locked and Vu cornered, Phoenix had an advantage. He tossed his beanie aside and walked toward the bed where he had tossed the young girl, "No need to be shy..." as he spoke, he slowly removed his tee, tossing that aside as well.

Vu was scared. She couldn't feel her limbs well enough to try to escape. Her heart jumped from her chest when he began to crawl toward her; she kicked, "tsk, tsk..." He had caught her foot and begun to untie the ribbon to her sandal... and then removed the other, tossing them both to the side of the bed, "It's not very nice to kick someone..." as he crawled onto the bed fully, Phoenix kicked his shoes off and felt the soft linen of his bed on his bare feet.

Now fully hovering over her, Phoenix leaned in and bit her throat; his left hand wandering up her thigh and under the skirt of her sundress, "Be a good girl and don't scream too loudly..." he purred, his fingertips pressing against the smooth fabric of Vu's underwear.

She gasped when she felt his middle finger pressing against her crotch, "N-no! Ah!" he rubbed again, a smirk on his lips as he watched her expression. After doing that for a few more times, Phoenix decided to slip a finger under the panties and touch without a fabric barrier.

His body shivered from the combination of feeling her vagina and her flushed face gasping with clenched eyes, "You are too cute..." he chuckled, pressing his index finger in.

Vu screamed, pushing against him she yelled, "Please! Stop! Let me go, Please!" he inserted his middle finger, "Phoenix! Stop!" Vu was really scared now. She kept attempting to push him away, but that only made her arms hurt.

Phoenix laughed, "Hasn't Apollo ever done this to you?" she bit her lip as he pushed in a third finger, "...guess not..." as he spoke and fingered, his free hand pulled a box cutter from his back pocket. He used the blade to cut Vu's dress off of her, and then to remove her underwear. When he was done with that, an idea struck him.

He removed his fingers and flipped the box-cutter around and made sure the blade was in the device so he wouldn't accidentally cut himself, "Has he ever done... this?" Vu's back arched and a gasp left her bruised lips when cold metal was shoved into her.

* * *

"Daddy! We're back!" Trucy hopped into the room, not noticing that no one was there until she opened her eyes, "oh... bummer..." Apollo walked in next to her, "Huh... maybe he's out for a walk or for some noodles..."

"Hmm... speaking of food, I'm rather hungry... Come on, Trucy... lets go get something to eat..." Apollo turned to leave, "Yeah, okay... as long as you're paying!" He paled, "Why me!?"

* * *

When Phoenix heard Trucy, he had moved up to kiss Vu to silence her. After hearing them leave, he pulled away, "That sure was close..." he chuckled again, "I sure would've like to have seen Apollo's face though..."

Vu was running out of strength. She couldn't keep up with what he was doing to her, "Don't do this... please..." Like the times before, Phoenix ignored her pleas and continued. This time he moved down and replaced the blade with his mouth. He lapped a few times, but got bored and decided to move on.

He tossed the cutter aside and attacked the zipper to his pants, "...be a good girl..." he pulled his arousal out from their prison, "...and don't..." Phoenix positioned himself over her, his hands firm on her pelvis, "...scream..."

She didn't have the voice to scream. The sound couldn't even get past her uvula before it died. Vu felt a good seven inches of hot man meat resting inside of her, "ah..." he throat was suddenly dry.

Phoenix pulled out and thrust right back in; Vu's fingers clenching the bedding. He was holding on to her pelvis so tight he knew there would be marks left; but that didn't matter at the moment.

He rocked back and fourth, the head of his penis roughly scraping the walls of Vu's vagina. A shiver ran down Phoenix's spine as he threw his head back, "Vu..." he moaned out as her walls caressed his cock.

In. Out. In. Out... Vu couldn't prevent Phoenix from doing this to her... She felt weak... All she could do now was wait for it to end. The most she did was clench the sheets while keeping her eyes closed in an attempt to picture Apollo... That was somewhat helping her calm down.

A moan escaped from Vu, her back arched as Nick's right hand ran up her abdomen to cop a feel, "Nnn" She began to pant when he ran his rough thumb over her nipple while groping the breast. Vu was so focused on him groping her that she had almost forgotten about the large dick currently pounding into her.

Opening his eyes to watch her writhe beneath him, Phoenix moved his hand up to run a finger down her cheek and the up again to brush some of her bleached white hair out of her face.

His pace slowed when he noticed Vu was purring. He found it interesting and adorable at the same time. Next thing he noticed was the tears collecting at the edges of her eyes.

Phoenix closed his eyes again and increased his rhythm. He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine, "...nngh..."

Vu let out a moan, her orgasm already blossoming, "Apollo!" Phoenix's eyes shot open, his semen already swimming. He pulled out from Vu; cum still leaking out of his cock.

He watched her a moment before crawling back over her and placing a chaste kiss upon her abused lips.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Apollo was curious to know why Vu had shown up in Trucy's clothes when she was wearing a yellow dress earlier that day, "Vu? What's with the sudden wardorbe change?" She looked at him and gave a weak chuckle, "Oh... I spilled some juice on my dress... so Phoenix let me borrow some of Trucy's clothing... He said I could return them later..."

She felt horrible for lying to Apollo, but she knew that she had to keep quiet about what happened... For Trucy's sake, "Apollo? Where would Trucy go if Phoenix vanished?" He was taken aback by her sudden inquery, "Excuse me? Um... Well... I don't really know... Possibly to me since I am her brother... Or perhaps to our mother... Our mother most likely actually..." Vu looked away in attempt to hide the shame in her eyes, "I see..."

He watched with curiosity as she left for her bedroom, "...Odd..."

* * *

A week later and Nick was craving more. He saw her again two nights before when the four of them went out to dinner. His eyes kept surveying her body language and the way Apollo acted told him that the ignorant lawyer knew not about what he had done to the shy writer.

Phoenix had to have her again... The only problem being that he could not get ahold of her, "Where could she be?" He paced in his office in deep thought when brilliance struck him moments later, "If I can't have her today... I'll go for one of her sisters..." he snickered to himself as he planned out how he could accomplish his new plot.

* * *

Lavender bubbles danced between amber locks as the high temperature water battled the dirt of the day and made Adia Monroe shine. She washed the shampoo out from her hair and continued with her shower.

As soap washed down her body, Adia rocked her body to a melody, "Why hello there... special agent..." she spoke in a soft lust filled voice, "...care for some coffee?" a giggle, "...damn fine coffee...?"

Once she was clean and dry, Adia brewed herself some tea and chose to read the newspaper on the couch. Her body was covered in just a fluffy bathrobe she received as a gift from Miles, "Ahh... this is to be my best day off... Poor Edgy, though... has to work without me... wonder if he can handle it?" She giggled to herself as she took a sip of the tea.

As always, when Adia gets comfortable... She has to get up to do something... This time being to answer the door. On her way to the door, Adia tightened her robe and decided to hide behind the door when she opened it a crack, "...Phoenix?"

Seeing as the person was someone she trusted, Adia opened the door more, "What a random surprise... What are you doing around here?" he gave her a smile and a shrug, "I wanted to see how you were doing... May I come in?" Adia shrugged and allowed the man in, "Let me get some clothes on... I'll be just a minute..."

When she turned her back on him, Phoenix couldn't help but smirk. How perfect it was to find her in only a bathrobe on... As she disappeared into her bedroom, Phoenix took the opportunity to remove his shoes, lock the door, and then sneak up behind her.

It only took one door slam and a turn of a dead bolt for Adia to spin around; and when she did, Phoenix was waiting to grab her. He took no time and went in for the kill: a kiss on the mouth. She pushed him away like he knew she would, "Wow, you're stronger than Vivian..." A smirk took hold of his lips.

With that one sentence, Phoenix was able to take control of Adia. She couldn't get away from him now that she let her guard down, "What did you do to Vu?!" she screamed at him. He chuckled, "Ha ha, allow me to show you..."

He pushed her to the bed, shoving her into the mattress and ripping the robe open, "Just as I thought..." Nick kissed her stomach, licking from the top of her naval to her chest bone, "Your body is just like hers... save for this..." he took the belly piercing into his mouth and tugged a bit, enough to make her wimper

Knowing Adia might be a handful, Phoenix came prepared... He didn't want to use it, but when Aida started attacking his head, he couldn't allow her to get away with it.

Lucky for him, Adia's bed gave him an advantage. Out from his pocket he pulled a pair of handcuffs, "If you were a good girl... I wouldn't have to use these... but now I do..." he cuffed her to the bed, and continued his fun, "Mm... fresh out of the shower, are we?"

All he wanted was a quick fuck... He had a life, you know... And an agency to take care of, "I hope you enjoy this as much as your sister did..." he smirked, getting right to the point by unzipping his jeans.

Aida writhed, wanting to get away, "Don't do this!" she cried. Nick again laughed, "Not to worry, my pet..." he pulled yet another item from his pocket, "I made sure it was latex free... just for you..."

Hands underneath soft knees and lips upon lips, Phoenix was ready to start the show. He held her legs apart to give him room to do his stunt. Act one: Penetration.

With one swift thrust, Nick slid inside of his second victim. His mouth upon hers prevented a scream as he pulled out and slammed right back into her vagina.

Adia clenched her fists and kept her eyes closed tightly; and when Phoenix began kissing her throat, she bit her lip, "D-damn you..." her voice quivered from the unwanted passion she was receiving.

Nick had his rhythm perfect for her... Slow. He knew Adia hated it, knew that the moans were natural... So he couldn't help but give her body what it wanted, "Does it feel like this... When you're with Miles?" He grinned when she burst into a rage and tried to fight, but found she couldn't due to the cuffs and his firm grip on her legs, "DAMN IT!"

He kissed down her throat and to the right side of her collar bone and there is where he planted his first bite. His next stop was the breast, "You're heart is pounding... I can hear it..." Phoenix rested his head against her breast inorder to listen to her heart as his penis moved in and out of her, "I wonder if her's sounded like this too..."

Nick nuzzled the breast and kissed the nipple, licking it right after. Adia shivered, her head tossing to the side as she tried to ignore it.

Glancing at the clock, Phoenix groaned. He had a client coming in around 4... that left him less than an hour to get back to the agency. As much as he would've loved to have drawn their meeting out longer, Nick had to finish up.

His slow rhythme moved to a quick paced dance, "You're lucky... I have an appointment I have to attend to... So our meeting will... have to be cut short..."

When Phoenix was finished, he cleaned everything up... He tossed the used condom in a ziplock bag so he could dispose of it later, wiped everything he touched clean, and then uncuffed Adia.

"Tell anyone about our chance meeting... and you shall rue the day you were born..." Phoenix smiled at her as he announced the threat, "Have a nice day" and then he left, closing the front door with his sleeve.


	4. Chapter 3

"How does dis look? Pretty fly, huh?" A baker in training snickered as he set a rather unappetizing looking pastry on the table for his customer, "...You cooked it too long, Wocky... See the edges? They're burnt... like toast when you leave it in the toaster for too long..."

Wocky pouted, "But I cooked it for the time ya told me, Vu! Ya weren't playin' me, were ya?" Vu laughed, "No no, I told you 15 to 20 minutes... and that you have to check after 10 minutes to see how it's doing..." The ex-gangster sighed, "See why I didn't want to give up fighten'?! This stuff is wack!" Vu frowned at him, "But it's safe... and you need to be cautious until that bullet is removed... You know that..."

"Vu! I'm home! Hey, you cooking something?" Apollo wandered into the kitchen after kicking off his shoes, "..." he stared at the young rebel and couldn't help but laugh from his outfit. Wocky was standing in his kitchen wearing Vu's frilly yellow apron and large yellow oven mits, "...Are those slippers?!"

"You wanna fight?! Bring it, lawyer-boy!" Vu placed a hand on Wocky's arm to calm him down, "...Wocky... Lets make more, alright?" he grumbled and turned his back on Apollo.

* * *

Around three hours after Wocky left, Apollo and Vu sat down to watch some television. They chosen show was "First 48", a real life show about real-time murders, "I can't believe you like this show, Vu..." Apollo shivered from the current case, "...Vu?" he looked at her and noticed that she was unusually pale.

The current case was about three victims of rape and murder in Phoenix, Arizona. Vu couldn't watch that episode, so she stood and left for the bathroom. She began brushing her teeth when Apollo showed up with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong? You love that show... Why did you leave?" he waited for her to finish brushing her teeth, "...Vu?"

Even after rinsing her mouth Vu didn't want to talk. She would've avoided him completely if it weren't for his sudden grip on her arms, "What's wrong with you?" All Vu could do was frown at him, "I'm tired and want to go to bed..." Apollo let her go, but followed her to her room

"Don't lie to me... You looked elsewhere when you said 'tired'... I know there is something wrong..." Her back was facing Apollo so he couldn't see the liquid running from her stormy grey eyes.

"Just leave me alone..." those words plauged Apollo's mind all night. Vu never sounded so scared. He knew something was wrong and he made it his duty to figure it out.

* * *

Lying in his bed with his hands behind his head, Apollo went through several sets of words to come up with something to ask Vu. As his mind grew sore from different scenarios, a sudden scream made him launch from his bed and make a run for the source of the yell.

"Vu!?" She was rocking back and forth, her fingers practically pulling her hair out, and her face covered in tears, "go away... stop it... please, stop! Don't touch me!" Apollo ran to her side as she mumbled hysterically, "Vu? what's wrong?"

As soon as he sat by her side, Vu latched onto him and sobbed, "I'm sorry...!" she cried and confused Apollo, "for what? I don't understand, Vu... you've done nothing but have a nightmare..."

"Not a nightmare..." her voice cracked, "...a memory, Apollo..." he slipped his shirt off to wipe her face dry, "...will you tell me? It might make you feel better..." his voice was soft.

Their eyes met and Vu wanted to look away, but Apollo held her face there, "No more hiding... You'll feel much better after you get it off your chest... trust me..." she shook her head, but Apollo insisted, "what... happened..." his voice was firm this time and Vu stared in slight fear at him.

She hid her face in the crook of his neck as she clinged onto him, "...I was raped..."


	5. Chapter 4

Leering sapphire eyes watched as a dark haired Sim made hot pixelated intercourse with his white haired counter part. A smirk formed on Phoenix's lips as he watched his Sim version of himself and Vu fuck like bunnies in their dream home.

In short... Phoenix was a nut.

It had only been one week since he raped Adia... and two weeks since Vu. He couldn't get to either of them and was going insane... So sexually frustrated that he went out, bought the newest Sims game and created his fantasy. I held him over for a while. He even decided to make Miles and Adia live down the road.

His eyes moved the screen to view his graveyard of people he hated and or admired. There was one for Shadi Enigmar... Neil Marshall... Kristoph Gavin... he trapped Kristoph in a small cell with no escape. It made him giggle.

The last tomb was Apollo Justice, "I love the kid... but I love his girl more..."

* * *

Apollo had drifted from his happy-go-lucky mood into a stoic bastard since Vu told him she was raped. Brown eyes frowned angrily at a wet reflection of a lawyer fresh from the shower.

He stood in his bathroom naked, glaring at the mirror, "Who could have done it!? Why won't she tell me!?" he took his towel and rubbed it on his face and head to dry up the droplets.

"...She's hiding something..." Apollo's voice was dark as he pulled the towel down to his chest

Busy in the kitchen with cleaning, Vu didn't notice her usually red clad lover stalking into the room, "Don't clean." She jumped, almost breaking the teacup Miles gave her for Christmas when Apollo spoke, "Apollo... You scared me..." her eyes look him over, seeing that instead of his blinding red pants he wore black slacks with a tucked in maroon shirt covered by a black dress shirt.

She reached a hand out to touch his rather fluffy hair, "...No gel?" her voice was soft and scared, the aura he was giving off making her ill, "I want you to go to bed... Get some rest... I'll be back later." as he turned, Vu reached out, not quite touching him, "But..." he gave her a look that made her recoil and retreat to her room.

* * *

Phoenix lounged in the main room of his agency, taking a break from his pixel rape fantasy game and watching as Trucy practiced some magic. His eyes glanced at the door when an odd sight came in, "Apollo? What's with the new duds?" Trucy looked and giggled, "New hair too!"

"It's my day off..." he retorted, "Then why are you here?" Apollo groaned at Phoenix, "Trucy... leave the room... I need to talk to Phoenix alone..." Trucy frowned, "Okay, fine! I'll just go bother Ema! She'll play with me!"

When they were sure they were alone, Phoenix sat up and waited for Apollo to get comfortable before he began his tale, "What's up, kid?" Apollo ruffled his hair with a sigh, "Vu... Someone... someone hurt her... She won't tell me who; claims she doesn't know who it was, but I know she's just protecting them!" Phoenix stared, his heart stopping.

"...When did she tell you this?" The brunette sighed again, "Last week... I've been trying ALL fucking week to figure out who raped her! I just can't get her to crack!" He looked up at the older man with a pleading look, "I need your help... I can't do this alone..."

They stared at one another in silence for a long while before Phoenix spoke, "...I can't get involved... She wouldn't like it... And that, sadly enough, is something you'll have to do on your own..." as he spoke, a plan was formulating in the back of his head.

Why have only two of three? His plan was brilliant... He'd take Deja as his final queen in his sick game of poker.

* * *

Apollo was rather disgruntled by the fact that Phoenix denied him. He really could have used his help too. Trying to break Vu was the hardest thing he has ever tried.

After coaching himself in his head for a good six hours, Apollo finally went back home to try to crack Vu again.

He had come up with some pretty good ideas and was going to stick with one he saw while watching First 48 Hours with Vu one night. This time, he was going to be the detective... and Vu was going to be the suspect. He was going to rip her a new one if he had to, "She'll talk tonight... she will..." he grumbled as he rode in the elevator to the floor his apartment was located on.

The car was about halfway to his floor, his eyes watching the numbers increase as he leaned against the railing right before the doors with his hands pocketed and ankles crossed. He almost felt like he was about to go kill someone... in a sense he was.

Vu was innocent; and because of that... He has to break her inorder to figure out who the culprit is... And when he finds out who the fucker was Lets just say that Apollo will have to take Vu and move to Mexico.

* * *

His plan was simple... Go to the mourge and take Deja like he did with her sisters. Why at her place of work? Simple... Her lover would be working at that time... so then he'd have Deja _all_ to himself...

Before heading out, Phoenix left Trucy a note saying that he was going out and that he'd be back later and not to wait up for him. Another thing he made sure was that he had a nonlatex condom prepared as to not leave evidence, "No evidence... and no child... The only one I wanted to impregnate was my angel..." he glanced at a picture of her before leaving, "...I am so glad Trucy has that picture..." he left with a chuckle.

* * *

Vu had disobeyed Apollo... She didn't want to rest, she wanted to clean the house. Cleaning clamed her, made her feel useful when there was nothing else to do. She had even fixed dinner, praying that Apollo would be home soon.

"Vu!" She tensed when she heard Apollo's angry voice. She waited in the kitchen, her teacup in her hands with a fresh blend of catnip resting inside.

Her happy aura was overpowered by the angst of Apollo as it invaded the house, "I told you to rest... And yet here you stand... cooking?" he walked in slowly, sizing her up as his anger flared more, "What are you wearing?"

She tensed, the tea in her cup nearly spilling from the lip, "Well, I... I took a nap... so I put on my pajamas..." not able to look him in the eyes as she shrunk into herself, Vu just stood as still as she could in her short shorts, slippers, and tanktop.

"Do you _want_ someone to violate you again? What if someone had broken in and saw you?" he stepped closer and noticed that she refused to look at him and was holding onto that teacup for dear life.

He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her eyes onto his, "...Are you going to tell me who raped you?" Apollo was right in her face, his eyes cold as ice and yet burning with fury.

When she didn't speak, he shook her violently, "WHY!?" he threw her back a little, grabbing for the teacup and threw it at the ground before her, "Why do you INSIST on protecting the fucker who raped you?! WHY!?" her eyes welled up and she ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

She heard him tromp over to her door and almost froze up when he banged on the door, "Unlock the door, Vu! You HAVE to tell me!" She shook her head even though he couldn't see it.

Vu had went into her closet and grabbed a backpack, packing it with some clothes. She then took some sweat pants and pulled those on over her shorts and placed a baggy sweatshirt over her tank. Stuffing her slippers into the bag and grabbing some tennishoes, Vu sat on her bed and waited for Apollo to stop his rampage.

After a few minutes, she heard him stalk into the den and plop down onto the couch. Taking that moment to get up and move as quietly as she could to the front door.

She would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for the fact that Apollo had her by the arm within a second of her touching the deadbolt, "Unhand me." her voice shook, but her eyes stayed focused on his, "Where are you going?" his grip tightened

"Away from you!" without a second thought, Vu attacked Apollo, slashing him across the face with her free hand and getting him to let go of her arm.

Quickly unlocking the door and opening it, Vu looked back at Apollo, "I'm not protecting him... I'm protecting someone else..." she turned and left for the elevator.

As the doors opened, Vu saw Apollo chasing after her. She walked in and relaxed a little, "Vu! Where are you going?!" he shouted in a worried voice as he ran to the elevator, "...To find my Justice..." and then the doors closed.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ahh Freddy... This song is almost perfect for this kid..." Deja rocked her hips as she worked on a young boy. The music blaring from speakers in the mourge was Moonlight Sonata, "Such a beautiful song... and a beautiful boy..." she stroked the boy's cheek, her heart reaching out to the parents, "Plucked from his parents too soon..."

Todd Barker was an eight yearold boy that was Deja's new job. She had to perform an autopsy to see what had killed the boy, "Blunt trauma force to the torso... My god... This kid was brutally beaten and raped..." She looked up at Sir Fredrick von Hazard with a horrified look, his response being a low meow.

Freddy lounged on a cat tree that was placed in the room by his owner and had been watching Deja do her work, but found something else to look at. He meowed again, giving Deja the alarm that someone was coming.

She waited for the person to enter the room before spinning around and chucking a scalpel at them, "You?! What are you doing here?" Her grey eyes watched as Phoenix Wright viewed the medical device protruding from the wall, "One of these days you are going to kill someone by doing that..." he chuckled.

* * *

All eyes were on her as she walked up to the receptionist, "I would like to see Mr. Edgeworth..." the woman behind the desk obviously had an attitude. She looked the shaggy girl up and down and said with a sneer, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I don't need one... Tell me where his office is..." she kept to herself, only her voice being firm, "I want to see his assistant... Ms. Monroe, let me see her..." the receptionist rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, "Ms. Monroe... there's someone down here that wants to see you... I don't know, she won't go away... You sure? I can call Roscoe... Alright, fine..." she hung up and gave the okay, "Tenth floor..."

* * *

Adia waited for the mystery guest to show up, her eyes looking over the waiting room area of Miles' office, "...The picture is crooked..." her eye twitched as she began to notice other things that were out of order, "I think we should find a new maid..."

Her attention was stolen by the arrival of the creep Nadia had told her about, "...Vu? What are you wearing?!" she ran up to her sister, pulling her into the room more.

"I need a place to stay... Is it alright if I stay with you and Miles?" she set her bag now and began to remove her sweatshirt. Adia became confused, but gasped when Vu stripped from her street clothes, "Vu, what happened? Your arm is blue! and you leg is bleeding... Or was..."

Adia had Vu sit down and have her tell her tale, "Two weeks ago... something bad happened to me... and a week later... I told Apollo..." Adia held her sister close, "What happened? Were you robbed or something?" Vu shook her head, "Raped... and when Apollo found out, he changed... He got really angry and would constatntly yell at me, saying that I was protecting the culprit... and today he snapped..."

"Snapped? Are you saying he did this?" Adia would deal with the rape business later, mostly because that happened two weeks ago, "He trew my teacup to the ground at my feet... That's probably why my leg is bleeding... I wouldn't be surprised if there were some of the shards inbedded in my leg..."

"The cup Miles gave you?" Vu nodded, "Yes... So then I went to my room and started packing... and when I went to leave, he grabbed my arm really tight... Oh, he also grabbed by chin real hard..."

Adia hugged her naive sister, "...We'll talk later about what happened to you pior to today... I want to make sure we're in absolute privacy..."

* * *

"You know... you are a lot more alive than your sisters..." Phoenix casually walked toward her, a smile on his lips, "Lets see how fiesty you can get..." Deja backed up to the table where Todd was lying, her hands gripping the edge, "What do you want?"

"To dance..." He held out his hand to her, reaching for hers when she didn't move, "Does Godot ever take you ballroom dancing? I think you would be wonderful at it..." Phoenix began to dance with her around the room, moving her away from the boy's body.

He shoved her against a wall and kissed her, his hands ripping at her jeans. Knowing full and well that anyone, including Godot, could walk in at anytime, Phoenix wanted to hurry things along.

Deja pushed against him in vain, (damn it, he's too strong... And I can't get to any instruments!) she cursed herself inwardly as her nightmare began to play. She felt him pulling her jeans and panties down and his thumb brushing over her tattoo, "Phoenix! Stop this... this... insanity!" she glared as he lifted her legs and hooked them around his hips as he laughed, "Insanity? Your sister's never said that... only "Please stop it!"" his pathetic immitation of her sisters made Deja lash out at him.

Phoenix pinned her arms on either side of her head, "You are much more fun..." he chuckled, moving her arms above her head and into one hand, "I'm going to make this as quick and as painful as I can... I would've been nice, but you had to fight!" he snickered again.

"You sister's get wilder, I swear... Vu is totally innocent with only lobe piercings and a tattoo she got because you and Adia got her drunk by spiking her soda... Adia has a naval piercing and a tat on her thigh... and you..." Nick laughed as he pulled his penis from his pants and a condom form his pocket, "...you have a tattoo of your lover's favorite blend on your hip..." he used his teeth to rip the condom free, "...And a downstairs piercing! How interesting..."

"How do you know that we spiked her drink?!" Deja found that bit of info interesting, only she and Adia knew... Vu didn't even know how it happened, "I was there... I got it all on tape..." he pointed to his beanie, "But for today... no camera... and with this latex-free condom... No evidence!"

Her nightmare consisted of being raped and or murdered... but not by a friend... that was just sick and worse. For a moment Deja thought she really was dreaming, but that was proven wrong when a rubber clad cock slipped into her. Thankfully for her, Phoenix was going to make it quick, but at the same time, "Fuck! Stop hurting me!"

Nick laughed, "Sorry!" he held onto her hip with his right hand while he left still held her wrists.

Their bodies pressed against one another every time Phoenix ripped into her. He really wanted to kiss and bite her, but he promised himself no evidence was to be found, so instead he concentraited on feeling the final piece in his sick poker game.

"First... the red Joker... carefree and playing the piano... second... the Queen of Hearts... innocent and seductive... thrid... the Queen of Spades... beautiful and delicate... fourth... the Queen of Diamonds... deadly and full of spunk..." Phoenix whispered each word into her ear, his rhythm one with his speech.

Deja sunk, trying to hide as he taunted her. She hung her head in shame as a foriegn dick did detective work in her vagina... pressing in the soft spots Deigo would use to drive her wild. Shivering from the unwanted excitement, Deja couldn't help but let a small moan escape. She was fighting hard to keep her dignity throughout the whole thing.

"...Last is the black Joker... succeding in getting a taste of all three queens..." Deja choked, "what about the fourth? the Queen of clubs?" Phoenix laughed, "The Queen of Clubs is all three of you... you are triplets... and have an interesting birthmark that is suspiciously in the shape of a Club on your left shoulder blade... thus dubbing all three of you Queen of Clubs..."

"Touche..."

Sir Fredrick von Hazard, whom usually sat in his tree, jumped down and wadled over toward Phoenix and Deja. He may have been a rather overweight feline, but that still didn't mean he was of no use. Infact... Sir Fredrick von Hazard was a very intellegent cat...

He jumped up onto the autoposy table and then stepped onto the tray of instruments. Next he was able to push the tray toward the two and launched onto Nick, kitty bombing the back of his head.

With claws attacking his face and causing him to pull away from Deja, the young coroner was able to escape. Seeing as his job of freeing Deja was completed, Sir Fredrick von Hazard leaped from Phoenix to the ground and scurried off back to his tower.

Phoenix cradled his face. They're weren't too many injuries, just some puncture wounds from Freddy's claws, "Now that that made me totally flacid... I think I'll just have to come back another time..." he fixed up his pants and turned to face Deja who stood by the instrument tray fixing her own pants, "Until then, my Queen..."

Deja wouldn't let him escape... not for what had just happened to her, "Not so fast, poker pants!" she grabbed a scalpel and took a couple swift strides toward him as he turned.

She grabbed ahold of his jacket and drove the blade into his chest, stabbing him over and over again, "NO ONE RAPES MY SISTERS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE!" Deja screamed at him, ripping his jacket, shirt, and flesh.

Blinded with rage, Deja grabbed a handful of more instruments and continued to attack. She was not going to let him get away unscathed, oh no... Deja Verity would have her revenge...

* * *

"Vu? What are you doing here... and naked?" Adia turned to see Miles walk out from his office, "She's not naked Miles... And she's staying with us for a while..." he became confused and walked over, seeing a bruised arm and injured leg, "I think we should take her to the doctor's first... What happened?"

"Alpha male Apollo happened..." Adia rolled her eyes, "Oh and... her leg? You may find shards of an antique teacup resting in her flesh..." Edgeworth's eye twitched, "Antique... teacup? Apollo destroyed an antique at the feet of a woman and then grasped tightly to her forearm?" he twirled around and took a few steps away from the sisters, "...Unforgivable!"

"Get dressed, honey... We're going to take you to the hospital to get your leg checked out..." Adia ran her fingers through Vu's white hair, her eyes noticing her roots, "...You didn't bleach your hair recently... did you?"

"Huh?" Adia shook her head when Vu became confused, "...Forget it, sweetie... let's just get ready..." she stood and pulled Vu up with her, "I assume you have extra clothes in your bag... I think it'd be a good idea for you to change into them in Miles' office..."

When the door closed, Adia crossed her arms and walked up to Miles who turned to face her, "...I can't believe Apollo did this..."

* * *

Stumbling to a wall, Phoenix coughed up blood, "...You're insane..." he slid down to the floor, his eyes watching as a river of blood blurred to black.

"I'm insane?" Deja threw her tools at him, "...You're the nutjob..." she turned her back and picked up the phone.


	7. Chapter 6

In these once familiar streets... I feel... shadows. Watching me as I wander, trying to find the truth and the way back to life. My name is Apollo Justice... And I've done horrible things.

I don't know if things will ever be the same between the woman I love and I... Just watching her turn white like her hair at the witness stand was enough to make my stomach turn.

The defendant in this case was Deja Verity... Vu's sister.

Deja was convicted of attempted murder of Phoenix Wright. She hired me to defend her, claiming that she did it in self defense because he was sexually assaulting her. I find that hard to believe since Phoenix is a man I know... and I know he wouldn't do a thing like that to a taken woman... Or at least I thought I did...

Just my luck that I can never have an easy trial... It always spins into something completely off topic and drives the judge crazy! I am a bit afraid since there are jurers now... I pray that the truth will show and that justice will be served on the right person... Which so far is Deja.

The evidence I have are the weapons... a cat... and a condom... The condom was found on the victim... and I've had it tested for traces of Deja's DNA... irritatingly enough... the results have yet to be obtained.

Another problem I hold is the fact that the victim is Phoenix Wright... Trucy's adopted father. I am supposed to defend the defandant who attacked Trucy's father... She doesn't want to help me...

So here I stand on the defense side staring down Klavier Gavin and his new sidekick... Trucy Wright. It's not like he needed one, but I have to assume he felt sympathy for her and allowed her to be his sidekick to make her feel better... How touching...

Anyways... The trial started out normally, but soon twisted into chaos when Deja was giving her testimony. She claimed to have been raped and that she wasn't the only victim of Nick's "poker game"; as she called it.

I asked for further details about the poker game and she began explaining that there were two other victims... her sisters. Her "theory" on this was that Phoenix had told her via poker terms.

Her statement about the Queen of Spades and the Queen of Hearts being her sisters made my eye twitch, but I continued, "That is heresay... you have no legitimate proof that he was referring to your sisters..." I also have this fine habit of veering off of my client's side...

"Hold it!" Klavier calls out and making everyone jump, "Herr Forehead... All we have to do is talk to the fraulein's sisters and find out, ja?" easier said than done... you'd think Adia and Vu would be here to watch their sister get slaughtered in the courtroom... But I haven't seen either of them. I know they are not in the jury since they are related to the defendant...

"How do you intend on asking them, Prosecutor?" I had a feeling that was a stupid question from the smirk on that cocky bastard's mouth. He raised his head and announced that he'd like to bring someone to the stand.

With the judge's okay, Deja stepped down and the mystery person took the stand.

* * *

Vu was frightened. Two and a half weeks ago she told Adia who raped her... Her sister didn't seem all that shocked... That's when things started sprialing out of control.

She was not the only victim... And now she and Adia hear that Deja was also a victim and yet is being convicted of attempted murder.

_"Did you dye your hair recently?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"...nevermind then..."_

It wasn't until she was at the doctor's office when she realized what Adia had meant. The doctor told her that it is dangerous to dye the eyebrows because dye could drip into her eyes. Vu became confused and assured him that she never dyed her eyebrows.

"Fraulein... Please state your name and occupation for the court..." Klavier spoke softly to help sooth Vu out of her shell.

"Vu Irene Lin Du... I am a writer and sometimes work for my parents at The Peach Tree restaurant..." At the mention of food, the judge perked up (as if he wasn't already interested in the fact that Vu was the spitting image of Deja, save for her hair and clothes).

Klavier cleared his throat, causing the judge to shake his head and speak, "Vu... uh... Du... If you would... Give us your testimony?" Vu had to accept for she was under oath.

The fact that Apollo was the defense attorney was what was causing her main stress... Other branches of her stress were evident.

"Over a month ago I visited the Wright Anything Agency..." Her eyes didn't look at anything but the judge, "...Mr. Wright was sitting at the piano that was usually covered with Trucy's trinkets and was practicing."

"I asked if I could play, and he allowed me to... So I sat down and began to play..." Vu bit her lip as her heart pounded, "He... He kissed me... I tried to make him stop, but he was too strong..."

She could feel the sudden anger radiating off of Apollo, "Mr. Wright took me to his room and locked the door..." her voice cracked, her eyes welled up, and she could no longer speak.

"Fraulein Du... I beg that you continue..." Klavier said in that soft voice, only wanting truth to surface.

Vu swallowed hard and continued, "...He proceeded to kiss and touch me.. removing my clothes in the process."

"He raped me... And my hair is now white because of it..."

Apollo wanted to bolt from that courtroom and down to the hospital so he could strangle Phoenix...

"Alright, Mr. Justice, you may beging your cross-exami"

"Why didn't you tell me!? Why did you not report him?!" Apollo screamed, his face red with anger

"I was protecting Trucy!"

The court fell silent after Vu yelled back, "I wanted so badly to tell... I did! But I couldn't hurt Trucy... Trucy is my friend... I couldn't betray her by having her father taken away..."

Trucy was sobbing. Her heart once in rage at Deja, now in sympathy for herself and Vu... and now Adia and Deja. She knew Vu wouldn't lie about a thing like that... Knew that if her father raped Vu... why not the other two as well...

"Vivi! You betrayed me by hurting yourself like this! If you had told someone... Your sister's wouldn't have been hurt either... and daddy wouldn't be in a coma!"

"He'd be in jail..." Vu hid her face in her hands, not wanting to look at a broken magician, "But then I could've lived with you and 'Polly!"

"She's right Vu... We could still be together if you had just told me..." the court was silent again.

Even though Vu knew that were currently separated... Just hearing it from Apollo made her heart stop.

* * *

The trial was postponed due to Vu's sudden collapse.

Her heart had stopped and Klavier revived her... Doctors tell me that she suffered from a stress induced heart attack and a miscarrige.

"A month old fetus... Did she know she was pregnant?" I looked at Adia who sat in the hospital room with me. A simple nod was my only response, "...She was going to keep it?"

"Apollo... You know her... She couldn't kill a child even if she didn't want it... Guess she didn't have to... now that you killed it..." I choked, "Excuse me?"

Adia gave me a glare, "You traumatized her! And then in court you state out loud that if she would have told you who raped her, you two would still be a couple! Forget about added stress from being raped... Oh no... she had to deal with your punk ass constantly screaming at her because she didn't want to ruin Trucy's life!"

"...I'm such a jerk..."

"No, you're an asshole..." Adia is too kind...


	8. Chapter 7

Day two of the trial began... Adia was brought to the stand to continue from where Vu left off.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record..." The judge requested of her

"Adia Monroe, Miles Edgeworth's personal assistant..." she was then asked to give her testimony relating to Deja's suggestion that she is the Queen of Spades, "...Mr. Wright came to my home when Miles was on a buisness trip... He handcuffed me to my bed... Taunted me by saying that he had slept with my sister, Vu... I didn't believe him at first, but..." she stopped speaking, and awaiting for the cross-examination.

"Nothing else to add?" the Judge asked, finding it curious that she ended her testimony so suddenly. A simple headshake was her reply.

"You may begin the cross-examination..." Apollo was given the okay to pick apart Adia testimony (this'll be fun...) his antennae drooped and he sweat.

Clearing his throat, Apollo began, "So you are saying that Mr. Wright did infact... assault you?" Adia nodded, "Yes... All the while talking about my sister..." he cleared his throat again, "I'd like to add that to her testimony..." Adia altered her testimony and Apollo continued, "So you say that you didn't believe him at first... can you elaborate on that?"

"That matter is not related to this case..."

"Objection! Miss Monroe, it is not up to you to decide what is apart and not apart of this case... Now if you would, please..." Apollo pressed her, wanting to know everything... not only for his case... but for himself...

"About a month ago... Vu came to me asking to stay with me... I was curious to know why she had suddenly showed up in sweats at the office... The answer was not something I expected..." Adia looked the judge square in the face and stated, "...Apollo Justice had left a hedious bruise on my sister... he had also smashed a teacup at her feet which ended with shards embedding themselves in her leg... I've even brought the medical report from the doctor..."

The court fell silent again... All eyes were on the defense attorny as he sweat bullets (I left a bruise?! And got teacup in her leg?! I feel horrible...)

"Mr. Justice... Is this true? Did you assault Miss Du?" Apollo couldn't speak... his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was look down.

"...I never meant to hurt her... I was just angry that she was protecting her assailant..." Apollo sighed heavily, his guilt evident, "Vu only told me that she was protecting someone else when she left..."

* * *

"..." Dark stormy eyes watched the calm sleeping face of a murderer. A disgusted look was held by the broken victim, "...bastard"

"...Who's there? Ah... An angel come to take me to heaven..."

"The only place you're going to is hell..." a cold voice and then a swift movement to a throat.

The last sound heard was a flatline

* * *

"Putting this aside for now... I would like to continue with the current case at hand..." The judge regained the attention from the court and proceeded with Adia's testimony, "Mr. Justice, please continue..."

"Yes, your honor..." he sighed, trying to focus on the matter at hand, "When your sister came to you... That is when you found out she too had been sexually assaulted?"

"That is correct... Later that night when her and I were alone... she told me everything... and then I confessed to her that a week pior to that... I too was attacked by Mr. Wright."

Adia was requested to add that to the testimony, she did, "We've confirmed that both Adia and Vu have been raped by the same person... I see not fault to her testimony when Miss Monroe claims that this has happened... I also know that Vu was with child... It was discovered at the hospital that not only had she suffered from a heart attack, but also a miscarrige..." Apollo had to force that statement out

"Objection! Herr Forehead... How do we know that was not your child?" Klavier held a smirk, loving the fact the Apollo's face changed into the same shade of red as his vest in less than sixty seconds.

"W-well... That's impossible!" (oh yeah, fine answer there...)

The Judge slammed his gaval, "Mr. Justice... Please tell the court your reasoning for your statement..."

"Y-yes, your honor..." (This is just fine... I get to talk about my sex life... or lack there of... before a court!) "Vu and I have not had intercourse... Not even once..."

Klavier let out a laugh, "Herr Forehead, you serious? You must not have the right moves, ja..."

"It's not my fault! It's her mother!"

"Mother?! AHA, you're killing me!"

"She keeps telling Vu that we can have sex until marrige, so then Vu is all like, "When are we getting married? I want to know what sex is and I can't know until I'm married... so when are we getting married?" It's really stressful!" Apollo was real red in the face; this time was a mixture of anger and embarassment.

"So why not go behind the fraulein's mother?"

"You try getting her into bed with you! It's very unnerving!"

"Heh, give me one hour..." Klavier still held a sly smirk

"Order! Order!" The judge was also flustered, "Now that we've... uhm... established that... I believe we are safe to assume that Apollo is not the father of the child..."

"Ja... What we _need_ to determine is who the real father is... Herr Wright could possibly be the father, but first we would need a DNA test..." The prosecutor held a good point

"Think the fetus would still be available?" Apollo scratched his head, not sure on how the whole miscarrige thing worked

Another slam of the gaval, "Baliff! Send someone to find information about the fetus and if we can get a DNA test... Until then, court will be suspended until we can confirm who the father is..."

"...Court is ajourned."

* * *

Slipping from the supply closet in a nurses' uniform, Vu slipped past the group of doctors rushing to the room of Phoenix Wright.

She hung her head and made a succesful escape.


	9. Chapter 8

If he didn't have cancer before, he'd definately have it now. Diego Armando was pacing around the apartment, his temper flaring everytime he thought of Deja. Diego wasn't mad at her, oh no... it was what HAPPENED to her.

She was accusing Phoenix Wright of raping her and that that was her reason for stabbing him. At first he was doubtful, even though Deja is his lover, because Phoenix wasn't the type to do that sort of thing... But his mind changed dramatically when Deja's sisters gave their testimonies.

He knew it was true since Deja hadn't talked to her sisters in a while due to work and the fact that they were engaged, so there was no way that they would've talked. He also knew that she was not allowed visitors at the detention center because she was having a mental breakdown due to the event.

"You really shouldn't become a chiminey... Deja wouldn't like it..."

* * *

Doctors swarmed the hospital, trying to find a missing patient and save another.

Adia and Apollo were dodging frantic physicians as they wandered toward room 123, "Wow... must have been an acci...den...t?" Apollo slowed his sentence down as he and Adia neared the room, noticing that there were a swarm of nurses.

Adia, being the worried elder triplet, ran toward the nurses, pushing through them into the room, "Vu!? Vu!" she spun around, "Where the fuck is my sister?!" she screamed at the nurses who stood there with dumbfounded looks on their faces, "I'm sorry, we don't know..."

Apollo's heart nearly stopped when he heard that Vu was missing, "Adia... calm down, please..." she sent a firey glare at him, her eyes picking up on something down the hall.

Flowing after Adia to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, Apollo finally saw what Adia was chasing after, "Phoenix's room?"

"Ma'am, sir... could you please vacate the area?" A nurse walked up to the two; she was obviously new, "What's wrong with Mr.Wright?" Apollo asked the girl, curious to know why there were doctors surrounding him

"...Someone tried to kill him..." she covered her mouth quickly, "Goodness! I shouldn't have said that... It's not my right..."

"Tried to kill him?!" Apollo's mouth hung open

"What about my sister? Do you have any idea?" Adia was much clamer with this nurse, "...Oh, well.. I suppose since you are family... I heard that she was found missing shortly after Mr. Wright was found flatline..."

"Are you suggesting that my sister attempted murder?!" Apollo had to step between the two ladies a bit when Adia stepped forward

"No, no! I was just saying that that is all I know... I don't know what happened... I'm very sorry..."

"It's not your fault, miss... Thank you for the information... lets go, Adia..." he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off

* * *

Burgandy eyes were lounging in a chair, looking a ghost up and down, "...I thought you were in the hospital... Why have you come?" he downed half of his coffee

"To make sure you were alright..." sitting on the couch in a bo-jacked nurse's uniform, Vu twidled her thumbs, "...I... I know you can take care of yourself, but... Deja... I mean, you two are engaged... and then something like this happened... It's all my fault... I'm sorry..." Godot stood from his seat and walked over to the window, leaning against the wall as he gazed out, "...Don't say that..."

"But it's true! If I had reported Nick for what he did to me... my sisters wouldn't have suffered the same fate... Deja wouldn't be on trial again..." she looked away, her eye lids heavy, "...I've done such a horrible thing... I've ruined the lives of more people than I wanted to..."

"It's not your fault, Vu... Don't beat yourself up over this... Deja wouldn't like it..." he saw her stand from the reflection in the window, "...Why did you leave the hospital?" he turned his head to look at her as she approached and rested a hand on his left bicep.

"I was going crazy in there... I couldn't stay... But before I left I..." she bit her lip and looked down, her hand clenching the fabric of his shirt, "...I killed him"

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Apollo paced around in Adia's apartment, grabbing his hair and practically ripping it out, "...What about to Deja's?" Adia shook her head, "Why would she go there?"

"Why would she leave the hospital?" He spat back.

Miles walked into the room with just his pajama bottoms hanging loosely around his waist, his hair damp from a shower, "Adia, dear... If you panic, it won't help anything... Just try to believe that she is safe." He wanted to make her feel better; to support her... unlike Apollo...

"Apollo... You should've been nicer to Vu... I mean... I am angry with Adia, but I know that that is a hard thing to tell someone... I see it all the time in soaps..." Apollo raised a brow to Miles at the mention of Soap Operas

"You're right... And if I can just find her, I can make it up to her... But where to look? Adia, don't you think we should at least _call_ Godot and ask?"

"If you want... I just don't see why she would go over there... Maybe she went to your place to get some items?"

"Well... I'm going to call!" Apollo nodded triumphantly and marched off to a different room to place the call.

* * *

"I would like to borrow some of Deja's clothes... I have to hide, I can't..." Vu was cut off by the sudden ringing of Godot's phone.

"Sorry..." He held the phone to his ear to answer, "...What..." Deigo was not in the mood to be talking to people right now, "..." he eyed Vu and then looked away, "...She's missing? How long?" He continued like that for a while before hanging up.

Looking back at Vu he stated bluntly, "...You're missing..." slipping the phone back into his pocket he sighed, "That was Apollo... He wanted to know if I have seen you..." He noticed the color draining from Vu when he mentioned who called, "...You can go get a change of clothes..."

* * *

Staring into oblivion was about the most she could do. (Too bad there isn't anything that can kill me in here...) Deja thought bluntly. She sighed heavily, (Second trial for attempted murder... My sister has a heartattack in the middle of a cross-exam... and my trial has been postponed yet again...)

"Miss Verity... There is someone here to see you..." She looked up at the guard and shrugged, "Why not... I have nothing else better to do..."

She was led to the booth to where her visitor waited, "...Vu?" he voice was a whisper, "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"I will help prove your innocence... I will fix what I have broken... I will, I promise..." she placed a hand on the glass, "...I'm going to disappear for a while, but I promise you that I will fix this mess I made..."

Deja stared at her, and then her hand, "Thanks, Vu..." she placed her hand on the glass as well, "...Don't be too hard on yourself... It wasn't all your fault... I was the one who stabbed him"

Vu pulled her hand away and muttered, "but I'm the one who ended the game..." Deja gave a puzzled look, "...The jokers are gone..." Vu stood and blew her sister a kiss.

"Wait! Wait, please!" Deja was up and banging on the glass, confused about her sister's sudden change, "Don't go!" She began to cry as Vu disappeared, "...please... don't leave me..."

The guard walked up to her and said in a gentle voice, "Miss... it's time to go back to your cell..."


	10. Chapter 9

"It has been proven that the defendant did not lie about the sexual assaults on her and her sisters and that she attacked the victim in self defense… Jurors, the time has come for you to make your decision… do you find the defendant, Deja Rhian Verity, guilty? Or not guilty?"

* * *

The days before the final trial were tense. Friendships were broken, dreams were warped into nightmares, and trust was lost.

Defense attorney Apollo Justice and Prosecutor Klavier Gavin both worked hard in uncovering the truth; however horrible it may have been.

After her younger sister disappeared, Deja was left a broken shell; her heart only half what it was only two months ago.

She stayed in the far corner of her cell in the fetal position on the floor; not eating, drinking, talking, and only falling asleep when her body shut down.

This was much worse than the Formaldehyde Homicide case.

"Deja?" shivers shook her stiff body when the soft voice reached her ears, "Deja… Everything will be okay… You'll be set free; you did nothing wrong… I'm sure the jury will chose the right thing… Everything will be fine…"

The last part of that lecture cause Deja to launch at the bars, scaring the young girl on the other side, "Fine? FINE?! I was raped! I was put on trial again! I've lost my sister! And it's all because of your father! How can you say things will be fine when he fucked up my life?!"

Trucy stared, wide-eyed and frightened at the pitiful excuse for a coroner, "…Deja… Phoenix is going to jail after he recovers… You will have the chance to rebuild your life…" She clenched her fists together and pulled them to her chest to add more sincerity to her pleas, "Please!"

Deja blinked, her eyes blurring a moment and then focusing again. She backed away from the bars, the sight frightening her.

Large transparent wings were before her; casting an angelic look onto Trucy… No… She no longer saw the sweet little magician. Instead her eyes saw her sister, "…Vu?" Deja's voice was just barely a whisper

"Please! Don't give up faith, Deja… Everything will be better, I promise! …Deja?" her eyelids fell heavy and her brain was engulfed in a sea of pain.

Deja Verity had a heart attack that day. Her body was tired and hungry; and could no longer function.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you're awake, so come on! Open up!"

"Don't try to play opossum with me; I can see your lids moving!"

Grey eyes took in a sight of white and blue. Looking to her right Deja realized that she was in a field of flowers, "…Wasn't I just in a prison cell?" she sat up, rubbing her head in confusion, "…Did they remodel when I was asleep?"

"You're not in prison anymore…" she froze; Deja knew that smooth voice. She hadn't heard it in a long while, but she was pretty sure it was, "…Tony?" she launched at him, pinning him to the ground with a hug, "Oh my Jesus! What are you doing he…." Sitting up quickly, Deja scooted away, "…I'm dead… Shit, I'm DEAD! How the flying fuck did this happen?!"

Jumping onto her feet to look around at her new home, Deja's right eye twitched and she let out a scream.

"Deja!" Tony cooed her, "You had a heart attack, love…" he watched her fall to her knees and bury her face in her hands, "Not to worry though… We're not in Haven…"

"This is Hell?!" she looked around again with a dumfounded look on her face, "Boy were those bible thumpers wrong…" Tony laughed, "Nope! This, my dear… Is Purgatory…"

"I am here to bitch you out…" He stood before her, leaning over with his hands clasped behind his back and a grin on his face, "…How dare you date your prosecutor…."

Her face drained and he just started to laugh, "Aha! Just kidding!" clearing his throat, Tony began his job, "Look… Now is not your time. So I am giving you a chance to go back and live!"

"Wow, really?"

"Of course!"

"Is it for free?"

"Hun, nothing is for free, even in the after-life…."

"Don't say that ever again… You just sounded like a black woman…"

"Psshaw!" he waved his hand at her and looked away, "Now do you want to go back to your new boyfriend, or what?"

"Well, what do I have to do?"

"Oh that's easy! Let me fuck you one last time…" he held this serious expression on his face as he looked down at Deja who still sat on the ground

She jumped up and placed her hands on her hips, "What?! I can't do that! Not unless you rape me-please don't- I mean I'm dating Deigo now, and I don't want to cheat on him!"

"Damn right you won't cheat on him!"

"Mia?!" Tony and Deja stared at the woman who had just popped in, "Girl! If you cheat on him, you best be ready to kiss your ass goodbye!"

"Does everyone turn black on the inside when they die?" Deja whispered to her ex

"Shut up, fool, and get your ass back down there! You passed the test! Now go! Tony and I have a party to attend…"

"Party? Shweet, guess I don't have to worry about you after all, eh Tony?" He scratched the back of his head and walked over by Mia, "Guess not…"

"Hey, tell Diego I'm alright… And that I'm proud of him." Before Deja could respond, Mia poofed away, leaving the two alone.

"Deja?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"Moving on with your life… And finding someone who could make you happy…"

"Tony…" she looked away, trying to stop the sudden rush of tears

He walked up to Deja, brushing the bangs from her face and the tears from her eyes, "I still love you, Tony…" he was taken aback by that statement, but smiled, "I love you too, Deja…. But your heart is with Diego now…"

He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes one last time, gravity pulling them close. The moment their lips touched, Tony disappeared and Deja was left in darkness.

* * *

Staring into grey eyes, Deja didn't realize she was awake, "Deja! Oh thank God!"

"Adia?" Her sister was wiping her face clean of tears, "I'm so happy…." Deja stared at the ceiling as she spoke, her eyes not really looking at anything in particular, "He's okay… I don't have to have that worry in the back of my mind anymore…"

"Is the princess okay?" She knew that gruff voice, "Diego! Diego, I have a message for you!" everyone tensed when Deja sat up quickly, flailing her arms like a drunken pirate, "Mia… says hey."

"…You saw her?" Diego bit his lip, his burgundy eyes not able to look his new lover in the face, "Yes… She wanted me to tell you that she's alright… And she's doing a lot better than I am!" crossing her arms, Deja pouted, "I'm stuck in the hospital while she's off partying!"

* * *

"We the jury, hereby find the defendant, Deja Rhian Verity, not guilty." The news of the defendant's innocence caused the court to go wild.

And after hearing the verdict, Apollo Justice set out for the hospital to tell the sisters the news.

Sweat ran down the back of his neck as he walked toward Deja's room, knowing that as soon as he walked into that door all eyes would be on him.

"Apollo!" Adia jumped up to greet him, a mixed look in her eyes. One look was saying, "if you bring good news I'll love you" the other screaming, "if it's bad news, I'll go find Dr. Mortis!"

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Deja… You are…" he paused, not for dramatic effect, but because the words got caught in his throat, "Not guilty."

Adia glomped Apollo, "This calls for a celebration!!"

"Erm… Maybe when Deja is feeling better?" At that note, Deja jumped out of bed and danced, "You kiddin'? I've been dying to get out of this hospital, Lets go dance!"

* * *

Celebrating a victory well deserved; Adia, Apollo, Deja, Diego, Miles, and Trucy went out and partied.

At the same time they gave a toast to their missing member and prayed for her safe return.

After the party was done, Deigo and Deja headed for home where they would have a long bonding moment.

"Deja… Vu came to the apartment…"

"I know… I saw her before she disappeared… She was wearing my clothes…" Deja chuckled

"She'll come back… she promised she would…" He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her forehead, "But for now… Let us just talk about us… yeah?"

Deja pushed him away, "Horndog!"

"Oh, princess, you're so mean!" he teased, chasing after her as she fled throughout the apartment

* * *

Miles, Adia, and Apollo sat around in the lush home of Edgeworth. Trucy had gone home to get some rest, so that left the three.

"I should go… Let you two have the rest of the night…" Apollo scratched his head and stood.

"Will you be okay?" Adia showed concern for him for the first time in a while, "I'll be fine… You just… play nice… Okay?" he let out a small laugh, "later!"

Adia watched as he left and sighed, "Oh Miles… I used to think he deserved to be alone, but now… Now it's just so sad…." She looked at him with a pout, "Cheer me up?"

He chuckled, "He'll get over it…. And… ladies first…" he bowed and waited for Adia to wander off to the bedroom, "Be right there, just going to lock up…"

* * *

Darkness greeted him as he entered his cold apartment. It'd been hard living there since what happened, but he couldn't move.

After taking a quick shower to wash off the sweat and hair gel, Apollo slipped into bed, clad in red boxers. He reached out to grab the picture he had set on his night stand and took a good look at it.

Vu was smiling at him through the glass of the picture frame, "I miss you… so much…" giving the picture a chaste kiss on the forehead before setting it down, Apollo smiled, "Goodnight, Vu… I love you…"

* * *

Vu was alone. She had sent Skubi to the Wright Anything Agency with a note for Trucy.

She had slipped in like a ninja… Of course it helped that she had a key to the apartment, but that's not the point…

So there she was… under the bed.

She had to bite her lip to make sure Apollo didn't hear her; and held her breath when he spoke to the picture.

Waiting until she heard the soft snoring of the attorney above, Vu snuck out from under the bed and into the covers.

"…I love you too… Apollo…" she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder blades.

* * *

The night before Trucy was greeted by a very special guest. She invited him in and red the note, squealing with joy, "Vivi's home!"

Vu had given her the instructions of telling Deja and Adia of her return and to go to Apollo's for breakfast.

She did as followed and was currently on her way, with Skubi, to her brother's apartment.

* * *

At first he thought he was dreaming… Hearing Vu's voice… and then smelling bacon and eggs… And other people's voices?

Apollo awoke with a start, sitting up in bed quickly and realizing that there were people in his apartment.

He quickly dressed and went out to see what was going on, "Morning sleepy head!" Trucy giggled and Skubi barked.

"S-skubi?!" he knelt down to pet the rather fluffy malamute, "Wait… if you're here…." He looked up at his sister who nodded and thumbed toward the kitchen

Apollo stood and made his way slowly to the kitchen, "…This better not be a dream…"

Stepping into the kitchen was one of the most surreal moments Apollo had ever experienced. There, in his kitchen, stood Vu. She was cooking while talking to her sisters.

Adia had nudged Deja and the two left the kitchen.

He approached her, almost stopping when she turned to face him, "…Vu… God I'm so sorry I hurt you… I…." he looked at her, that sweet smile she gave causing a sudden impulse to just explode, "Marry me."

The only sound in the kitchen was the sizzling bacon. You could hear conversations from the next room, but Apollo's ears were ringing so much that he could barely hear them.

"…yes"

He choked, "r-really?"

"I guess you didn't hear my last night after all…" she giggled at his confused expression

"Last night? I… I wasn't dreaming?!"

"No, silly… I was there. I heard what you said… and I slept with you too… You must be a heavy sleeper since you didn't feel my arms around you." Apollo's face burned, "I feel stupid…"

"That's alright…" Vu giggled again, "So… Do you want some pancakes? How about some eggs and bacon?"

"Pancakes sounds fine to me…"

END


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"So… You're in here for an elaborate scheme of framing me… attempted murder of a child, but instead killed her father years later… and me?"

"Yes… you… You are quiet interesting my friend…"

"Incarcerated for three charges of rape… Boy I'm boring…"

"Indeed you are… Care to play some poker?"

"...Sure"


End file.
